Dark Secrets
by lil sesshomarus girl
Summary: Kagome finds out that her family is hiding something from her,but little does she know it's about her father. And when she finds out about it. What does Inu Yasha do? do to language. later do some graphic inten it shall change to another rating.
1. The secret

The secret  
  
By:Kitty and lizzie ())  
  
chapter one:  
  
srry I don't own the charaters or claim them either. but I do Bow the creators of them((bows))  
  
())  
  
  
  
Kagome went home for the second time this time she got into a fight with Inu Yasha.   
  
"Why me?" she yelled as she walked to out of the small shrine that had the Hiddin well in it.  
  
as she went to walk up to her house she didn't see her Grandfather at the shrine interance nor heard him anywhere on the grounds.  
  
Her grandfather was in the kintchen Having a converstion with her mother,"you should tell her dear,about her father."  
  
Kagome step next to the door and stop to listen in. "I know dad but I can't at least until she is older until then." her mother walked over to the sink and start to make miso for that nights meal. Kagome stood at the door,'My father what are they hiding?'  
  
Sota walked down the stairs and saw kagome,"hey, sis you back from the Inuyasha's time and it's  
  
been one day here?"  
  
Kagome looked at her little brother and smiled at him,"nope I got into a fight with Inu Yasha and can home to calm down."she turned her head back in time to catch the next conment from her grandfather, "It seems like that poor girl is fighting her own father and doesn't know it we have to tell her and soon!" He hit his hand on the table and cups bounce up but came back to the stop that they knew.  
  
Kagome ran out the front door and didn't look back,'it seems like the poor girl is fighting her own father and doesn't know it.' ran in her mind. Running to the hidden well and jumps in, climbing out of the well she ran in to the forest, not going back to the keade's village.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha layed across the floor. Precking up his ears and sniffed the air 'kagome's back.' He quietly got up and walked out of the hut the old priestess watched inu yasha leave but said nothing. He quietly made it to the well and sniffed around following her scent to where the godtree stood. He watched her.  
  
Kagome sit at the tree. A shadow walked up behind her,"Excuss me miko(1)." Kagome jumped up and look at the shadow. she glasped,"Naraku what r u doing here?"  
  
"Miko u sit here, Whats wrong?" naraku walked up to her.  
  
"My family is hidding a secret about my father from me," She looked at him,"and why r u concer about me naraku u want to kill me because I'm the look-a-like to Kikyo?"  
  
  
  
1. miko- young priestess  
  
thats it for the first chapter so tell me how it is please?  
  
we hope u enjoy it  
  
Lil sesshomaru's girl 


	2. uh oh

Inu Yasha layed across the floor. Precking up his ears and sniffed the air 'kagome's back.' He   
  
quietly got up and walked out of the hut the old priestess watched inu yasha leave but said nothing. He quietly made it to the well and sniffed around following her scent to where the godtree stood. He watched her.  
  
Kagome sit at the tree. A shadow walked up beside her,"Excuss me miko." Kagome jumped up   
  
and look at the shadow. she glasped,"Naraku what are you doing here?"  
  
"Miko you sit here, Whats wrong?" naraku walked up to her.  
  
"My family is hidding a secret about my father from me," She looked at him,"and why are you   
  
concerned about me naraku you want to kill me because I'm the look-a-like to Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome stood up she was about a foot or two shorter then naraku. She glared at the man in front   
  
of her and watch his every movement. He took a step to her then turn to the tree.   
  
He didn't wear his baboon pilt,"tell me your problems please?" he cukled a little.  
  
"Why should I?" She step back form him,"I deal with my own problems and don't tell anyone about them" She still watched him,"now answer my question, why are u concered about me?"  
  
He walks up to her,"You remind someone that I did love, but couldn't be with'' He stop to watch her eyes wided.  
  
"What do u mean Naraku?"her eyes losin the glare that they had, "you mean kikyo right?"  
  
"I can't help but see that your troubled" He step forward again."so tell me miko what is your problem?"  
  
"Like I said Naraku, my family is hiding who my father is"She step back and hit a tree root and was about to fall, until Naraku grabed her.  
  
"Please don't fight me and now I can to see if I can ease your pain." He pulled her into a hug as he held in a braidle fastion. He placed picked her up and set her back on her feet.  
  
Kagome's eyes wided "NOOO, get away from me."   
  
"I think I may now who your father is miko you wear the scent of him in your vains." He walked up to her."Just didn't think that Inu Yasha hasn't smelled him either."  
  
"WH........WHA.........WHAT do you mean Naraku?"she step back again,"My father is human and no demon."  
  
"Here take this,"handing her a knife,"See if Inu Yasha can small your father in your vains Kagome."  
  
Kagome taking the knife and did as naraku said, giving her a small but lager amount of blood that  
  
fell to the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha could smell Naraku in the drops,'what the.....it can't be" He could hear kagome still talk to Naraku.  
  
"This doesn't change anything even if your father!" She started to clover up the cut but seen the red sheeves of Inu Yasha kimono,  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Naraku jumped in to the godtree and stand there.  
  
Inu Yasha step from his hiding place and looked at Kagome then around,"I smell Naraku around here, show yourself Naraku" He looked at Kagome and his eyes follow to where her hand covered arm," I smell naraku on you kagome, did he hurt you?"  
  
She moved her hand and a small dropped of blood run down her arm,"no but he said that he was my   
  
real father and to see if it's true that you would smell him on me and that my prof," she watch   
  
Inuyasha turn his back to her and walked off to he was out of her sight.  
  
He walked into the forest,he came up on Kouga who was running at super speed,"Hey dog turd, where   
  
My woman I smell blood was it her's?"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped into a tree and igorned him.  
  
"HEY HALF BREED ANSWER ME!"   
  
"STOP YELLING AT ME IF YOU WANT ANSWERS ASK KAGOME YOU BAKA(1) WOLF!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned and looked out into the forest and remeber the jouney that they all had,  
  
"Why kagome?'' he asked himself.  
  
1. baka-stupid or idiot  
  
the next chap would I hope be a lot of fun just a little longer or a shorter. so give some feed back 


	3. what next?

She moved her hand and a small dropped of blood run down her arm,"no but he said that he was my  
  
real father and to see if it's true that you would smell him on me and that my prof," she watch   
  
Inuyasha turn his back to her and walked off to he was out of her sight.  
  
He walked into the forest,he came up on Kouga who was running at super speed,"Hey dog turd,   
  
where My woman I smell blood was it her's?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped into a tree and igorned him.  
  
"HEY HALF BREED ANSWER ME!"   
  
"STOP YELLING AT ME IF YOU WANT ANSWERS ASK KAGOME YOU BAKA WOLF!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and looked out into the forest and remember the jouney that they all had,  
  
"Why kagome?'' he asked himself.  
  
Kagome ran to kaede's village tears steaming down her face. She slow her pace as she saw kaede's   
  
hut in sight. She saw the old miko and hugged her and begain to cry everso hard then she was in the forest. "Keade I'm so sorry I didn't want this!!" she cried out not even cared how the words were and knowing the old miko didn't know what kagome was tlaking about.  
  
Later that night Kagome had stop cring and started to tell the old priestess what had happened in the forest. and as she stop she senced three Jewel shards coming into the village. Kagome quickly got upand ran to the hut door but was stop with a gest of wind came in and knocked her on her backside.  
  
"Well Kagome I see that Inuyasha did hurt my woman," He grawled and looked at kagome arm that   
  
was bandaged.  
  
Inu Yasha walked into the hut not saying a word to Kagome or to Kouga,"old hag we are going to have to find someone else to hunt for the rest of the jewel shards Kagome might help her father out!!"  
  
Kagome quickly stood up and was shocked that Inu Yasha would say that,"Inuyasha this is the last  
  
time you'll hear say this before I leave for my time'' she closed her eyes and took a deep   
  
breath,'why I love you' she opened her eyes and looked at him"SIT BOY"  
  
She ran out of the hut and to the well.  
  
Inuyasha fell on his face and didn't look up, he knew she ran out he heard her feetsteps and he   
  
smelled the dark getting killed up in the hut,'I'm sorry kagome but why?' but he got up and ran   
  
after her, 'last time she not coming back, I got to get her and bring her back.'  
  
As she ran to the well she jumped in, new tear fell from her eyes as she walked up to her house.   
  
As she reached the front door she stop.'can't go in and can't go back what do I do?' she turned   
  
around and walked back to the hiddin well and sat at the botton step and looked at it.  
  
She fell asleep in the small shrine.  
  
Inuyasha poped his head out of the well, He looked around until he seen her laying crewed up into a ball and asleep,"Kagome" he whispered but she was fast asleep to hear him,"I'm sorry I didn't mean it."  
  
He jumped out of the well and picked her up and carried her back to the Edo era. Holding her tightly in his arms He could feel her warm around him. He quickly made it to the godtree and sat holding her to him.  
  
She started to wake in his arms,'his warmth', she nuzzled his neck throwing her arms around his neck,"I love you Inuyasha, I'm srry I can't pick who parents are please forgive me?." she whispered and she fell back asleep.  
  
Inu Yasha similed, hearing her and didn't want to say anything just sit there with her in his arms.  
  
this is it for chapter 3 but 4 is going to make u cry 


	4. Huh?

U know the code I don't own inu yasha OR the characters but I do own this story so there..  
  
(puts finger to eye and sticks out her tongue) but I honorly Bow to the creaters and the company  
  
for putting them together bows  
  
okay now on with the story hope u enjoy it as much as I been writing it and to tell u the true I take more time one this one then my others and that is bad but they will be posted and updated that I promise. puts all songs of inuyasha thats in japanese on and tpyes ()))  
  
The sun rose the next morning Inuyasha and Kagome still asleep with their arms locked onto   
  
eachother.Inuyasha woke first, he looked at kagome who eyes were is closed in sleep and   
  
she wore a smile. He refused to move his arms from around her afriad that he was dreaming. 'kagome is so beautiful when she sleeps but is gorgeous when she is awake.'  
  
Kagome started to stir and tight her hold on to inuyasha,"don't leave me"she whispered in her sleep"Inuyasha?''  
  
He tightin his arms around her and whispered,"Never Kagome I love you." and fell back to sleep, her warm was the blanket that he needed.   
  
As he slept on Kagome wake up looking into the inu that held her tightly, she felt that it was all adream until she looked around and found herself back in the Edo. she back at him, his sliver hair mixedwith her raven black hair as the wind blew, he wore a soft and loving smile on his face that told anyone that if they can near they would die but never meant to hurt one that he loved.  
  
She watched him on and felt his arms losein as she looked him into his eye's, she seen that he waswaking again,"hey you awake?"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing just nodded to her, hearing her voice as all he need to hear as he woke. He gazed into her eyes. He moved his hand up to her face and rubbed his thumb on her check. and he pulled her to him until their lips reached.His lips covered Kagome's.  
  
Sango and miroku walked into the village and up to keade's hut. miroku took Sango's hand and held it as they walked, "we will have to tell lady Kagome and Keade about this" he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes I know" Sango whispered but she wore a faint red blush around her checks,"but lets not tell them right now alright miroku?"  
  
"Hai" was whispered from the monk as he looked for the others.  
  
Shippo hope he heard Kagome as soon as he woke ran out and into Sango,"KAGOME I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK!" the little kitsune cried out and still held sango tightly. Letting go of miroku's hand and hugged Shippo.  
  
"Gomen but shippou I'm not Kagome"Sango whispered to the little kitsune,"how long have you be cring shippo?"  
  
He looked at sango his eyes puffy as his tail, "All night since Kagome and Inuyasha's fight," He whiped the trail of the tears away and they started to from again,"I want Kagome back Sango-chan I miss her she is like a mutti to me." and beared his head back into Sango's sholder and started to cry again.   
  
Sango just held him and let him cried it all out,"Don't start on him he just a kid Monk!!!!"glared at miroku who hands were about to take the kitsune and throw him off Sango.  
  
"Sango, he needs to learn that he is going to be full demon one day." Miroku whispered and walked to sango's side holding her waist, and his hand started to venicher down to her back sit.  
  
"BIKU" came from sango and she slamped him,"I told you don't start monk."  
  
Keade Heard and walked out in front of the tiayi ya and the Houshi,"Ye come back and Ye still fight?"  
  
"Babba" Miroku walks up to greet the old priestess,"where has lady Kagome gone?"  
  
"She has gone home to her era."Keade walked passed him to sango and shippo, who had fallin asleep in sango's arms,"He misses her that much." keade walked in to her hut," we have much tolk about."  
  
"He called Kagome his mutti"sango followed the priestess with Miroku behind her.  
  
srry it's cliffy but I promise it will get good. 


	5. wow

(Hehehe I'm evil My nickname should be Naraku's twin instead Of Heero's twin will these cliffies..MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) okay now that is out of my system.  
  
here chapter 5 I hope u don't kill me for it I'm just doing my job.  
  
Naraku in his baboon bilt walked out of the forest and came up on Kagome and Inuyasha's kissing, the moans into eachothers months could be heard which was starting to get to him. He grabed Kagome's arm and pulled her away,"Inuyasha what do you think your doing with my daughter?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Naraku and glared at him,"YOUR DAUGHTER I'M NOT EVEN YOUR DAUGHTER SO YOUR BLOOD RUNS IN MY VAIN SO WHAT THAT NOT HALF OF ME!" she screamed at him.  
  
Naraku just grined at her,"it may run in your vains but that is half of u." and He looked at inuyasha and smirked at him.  
  
"NARAKU GET AWAY FROM KAGOME NOW!!" and pulled tetsusaiga out,"LETS FIGHT NARAKU!!!"  
  
Naraku's smirk widen until part of his teeth were seen,"fight me....."He looked at Kagome,"then Kagome will never exist, inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha shacked didn't move from his stop, then he looked at Kagome, and he put tetsusaiga away,"sorry Kagome I wasn't thinking"  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha and wraped her arms around him,"it's alright inuyasha." and his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Naraku crouched to the ground and looked at the two as they held eachother.  
  
Kaede told everyone but Shippo,who was asleep on Kagome's backpack, all the things that Kagome told her.  
  
"How do we fight him now?"Sango whispered and looked at Kaede and then to miroku.  
  
"I don't know,Sango,I just don't know?" miroku looked at her then to the small kitsune who had just woken up.  
  
"Kagome back?"was all that he asked, and layed back on her bag.  
  
Inuyasha pulled awayed and looked at Kagome then to Naraku,"this doesn't change anything between us Naraku, you did kill Kikyo"  
  
Naraku looked at the ground,''but I had to or kagome would never been born and you would know how much of a bitch she is"  
  
Kagome step back and to inuyasha side, she felt a small presents of something but didn't a lock on it until it was to late.   
  
A soul gather had wrapped itself around Kagome and flew off in the direction of the mountians.  
  
Inuyasha and Naraku were still yelling, until inuyasha cought Kagome scent move away from him and Naraku,"IS THIS YOUR DOING NARAKU?"  
  
"no inuyasha it's not do u think I would kidnapped my own daughter?"Naraku jumped into the godtree and climbed up it to see if he could see where the soul gather took Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up into the tree and stood next to Naraku,"Its a soul gather........"He looked at naraku"Ki...Ki.........Kikyo took her"  
  
Quickly Jumped down of the tree and ran to the village to tell Keade of the doing.   
  
Naraku stood outside of the village and the started to take a lead to get Kagome back, he deceaded to wait for he lost track of the soul gather.  
  
A woman stood on a clif of a tall mountain and a single tree stood be hind her and the wind blew her hair over shoulder and her eyes shown a deep hatered to the girl that was being carried be a soul gather.As for her appearnace was the same as Kagome,"So girl you should die." and walked closer to Kagome, as the soul gather let Kagome on the ground.  
  
"Kikyo why?"Kagome asked and looked at Kikyo.  
  
"He should be in love with me and not u,"kikyo glared at Kagome and walked closer to her.  
  
Kagome step back and was pushed back tot he tree and a gaint soul gather wrapped around Kagome and tightin it's grip.  
  
HEHEHEHEHE guess whats going to happened Next??? but guess what I'm not gointo to tell u mhahahahahahaahhahahaa  
  
SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!  
  
LSG 


	6. Man!

A woman stood on a clif of a tall mountain and a single tree stood be hind her and the wind blew her hair over shoulder and her eyes shown a deep hatered to the girl that was being carried be a soul gather.As for her appearnace was the same as Kagome,"So girl you should die." and walked closer to Kagome, as the soul gather let Kagome on the ground.  
  
"Kikyo why?"Kagome asked and looked at Kikyo.  
  
"He should be in love with me and not you,"kikyo glared at Kagome and walked closer to her.  
  
Kagome step back and was pushed back to the tree and a gaint soul gather wrapped around Kagome and tightin it's grip.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked into the hut,"OLD HAG KAGOME HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY KIKYO!!!"  
  
Sango looked up at him then to kaede,"Kagome kidnapped? but I thought she went back to her time."  
  
"No I went to get her and I brought her back here, BUT HEY OLD HAG YOU LISTENING?"inuyasha looked the old miko.  
  
"Stop barking Inuyasha," kaede looked him and stood up,"so where did kikyo take Kagome?"  
  
"To the moutain so...."was stop by a guest of wind,and turning around he seen kouga,"what do you want baka?"  
  
"MY WOMAN WHERE IS SHE?"Kouga grabed inuyasha by this throught,"I can smell her on you, mutt boy"  
  
Inuyasha smirked,"your to late wolf boy.'' and slap his hand away, and walked out of the hut and ran up to kikyo's burial then jumped into a tall tree and ran off into the mountains.  
  
  
  
Kouga slumped down to the ground,'late?' He quickly got up and looked to the forest there, he stop Naraku,"NARAKU!!"  
  
and ran after him.   
  
"Oh the young wolf leader."and disappears and reappeared next to inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha I'm going to kill Kikyo if she kills Kagome"Naraku said and summined a nest of poisous insect to him, and they flew off from him.  
  
"I want her first no one touches Kagome but ME!!!!"glared at Naraku.  
  
  
  
Kikyo pointed to Kagome and a blue light serounded Kagome.  
  
"You know you did this before and Inuyasha still pick me over you"Kagome spoke and glared at Kikyo,"and you know your being a bitch Kikyo.''  
  
KIkyo just looked at Kagome,"a miko doesn't use that lagauge" and smirked at the fact that Inuyasha stood behind her with Naraku next to him.  
  
"working with the enemy now r we?"she turned and looked at Inuyasha then to Naraku,"Inuyasha come to Hell with me now and leave this evil world be hind us?"  
  
"WHERE KAGOME WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"   
  
"The look-a-like is around here somewhere" Kikyo smirked and walked closer to Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku grabed inuyasha's arm,"where is kagome wench?"  
  
Kikyo glared at Naraku,"Why Do you care?"  
  
  
  
Wait until chapter 7 hehehehehe 


	7. so just sit?

(okay for the delay guys but heres the others characters I hope u like them and they r enjoyable)  
I woulkd like to thank ya for the reviews.  
Angel of Light/ here u go and their almost done )  
Animecutie Joey Zero-nightmare demonchick39

* * *

Srry for the late post guys I had work and family and bad writers block but it's gone soe here the chapter and I hope u enjoy. ())  
  
Kagome watched as Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and Naraku. "oh great now you play the other oyabun?"  
  
Kikyo looked over her shoulder at Kagome,'oyabun?' looking back at Naraku,"but concered that she is died..... tell me Naraku, the look-alike is she your daughter?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo,"How did you know that the only people at know this is Kagome, Naraku, me and the three companions with the priestss keade."  
  
Kikyo looked over to the tree and summin her soul gather, as they wraped around her and lefted her off the ground. She bore a smirk as she planed to get her revenge back to Naraku by killing his only daughter. or so she thought.  
  
"KIKYO GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHERE KAGOME IS" Inuyasha yelled out of the top of his lungs.  
  
Naraku watched Inuyasha then looked back at the tree,"Inuyasha where ever she put Kagome we have to regroup I'll go back to my castle but I'll let these stay" moving his hands he summoned a mass of poisonous insect. They flu over to the tree and as they nested uchi the branches.  
  
"What is that to do naraku?" Inuyasha moved to the tree and looked at eachone of the insects.  
  
"they my spies so I can think of a way to get Kikyo back." with a cloud of masama around he disappeared from inuyasha sight.  
  
Keade walked out with Miroku following her," feel that bubba?"  
  
"Hai, and I like not the fells of it either" she turned to look at the direction that inuyasha ran off into,"It's coming from the mountain area"  
  
Sango walked out with Kilala in hand and shippuo followed her,throwing the fire-fox in the air,"KILALA" she jumped on it's back and extided a hand to miroku.  
  
MIroku offered a hand to Keade who sat behind him," Shippou can u expain yourself and scout ahead for inuyasha or Kagome?"  
  
Shippuo doing as he was told floated to the mountains and seen Inuyasha as he land behind inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had build a fire and faced the tree thinking of Kagome didn't see shippuo oh had land behind him. He looke over to him as soon has he hear a small sound of a balloon pop."what do u want Shippuo?"  
  
"We're worried about Kagome and miroku and keade felt something strange coming from here" Shippuo ran to inuyasha,"where's kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the stars then to Shippuo,"I don't know Kikyo didn't tell" He had a single tear that rolled down his check and he whiped it away, before Shippuo saw. the only one that seen that was Kagome ,as she watched he she to had a tear rolled down her check.  
  
The others saw smoke from the mountains and went to see where it was from and saw inuyasha with shippuo," the little one found him"  
  
"And he safe to Kagome would be pleased"  
  
"No wait Sango didn't he tell kouga that he was late?" Miroku whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes that means that they picked eachother, I wonder why kikyo kidnapped Kagome then?" Sango turn her head slightly and looked into the monks eyes.  
  
"She must of saw them and still want to have Inuyasha to herself" Miroku looked down at Inuyasha who had whiped away something from his eye," He must be more worried about her now then ever, lets land sango so he can see"  
  
As they laned the flapping of wing cought Miroku attention and walked over to the tree and looked up at it,"NO THIS CAN'T BE?"

* * *

(MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
okay for those who like to know the words her they are:  
Oyabun:Parent stautus Bubba:olderly prietess Hai:yes  
  
Okay hows that one I hope it up for the likeing? and srry for not posting earlier. 


	8. memories

Naraku sat in the solid continues of his castle. A dark breeze flew by, brushing his hair away from his bare back briefly, but long enough for one to see the spider mark on his back.  
A mark that excercised his human side.  
When he was once most vulnerable to the feelings of the human race.  
Trust.  
Anger.  
Loneliness.  
Love.  
Betrayal.  
Pain.  
Compassion.  
Guilt.  
Weakness.  
The very thought of himself having a weakness, or being weak, physically sickened him. BUt he did have two weaknessess. But they were interlinked; as one. He was a hanyou.  
A half breed.  
Half human. Half demon.  
And a being as such caused him a mortal weakness. One that he wished he never had experienced.  
Human emotions.  
Filthy being that were controlled by their emotions. Tied down by feelings that were of no use expcept getting in the way of actions.  
That was you once...., a voice whispered in his mind.  
Naraku smirked. 'Once, being the operative word'  
His eyes clouded with indifference as he remembered the woman he fell in love with. The woman that changed him.  
Izumi.

* * *

He watched her from across the grass. He was seated in a bench, legs outstreached, ankles crossed, arms slung carelessly over the back of the bench. His soft brown eyes regarded the woman walking towards him.  
Her smile was bright and her eyes were sweet and kind. Her dark raven hair hung down to her shoulders in soft curls. Her body was slightly but beautiful, and he admired the swing in her hips. Watching as her blue sun dress hugged her frame.  
He stood as she got closer, and she jumped into his waiting arms, her own wrapping around his neck, her face bured in the juction of his neck and shoulder.  
"Hey baby!"  
"Izumi," He whispered tenderly. He fumbled behind him for the door knob to her bedroom. His other arm was wrapped securely around her waist, holding her tight against him as they kissed.  
She moaned softly against his lips, just as his hand found the door, and he turned it, swinging it open and they both stumbled in.  
They pulled away slightly, neither touching the other, but staring into eachothers eyes. The full moons light filtered in through the open window and they were cast in its shadows.  
"Are you sure?" He whispered huskily, his eyes clouded with passion.  
She nodded, a faint smile grazing her lips. She stepped towards him, closing the distance, and placed her hands on his chest, her lips mere inches from his. "Im sure."

* * *

Naraku blinked, and looked back out his window of his castle. His eyes flickering red.  
Humans were such lowly creatures. So controleed by their emotions it was sickining.  
But you loved her.  
Onigumo laughed at him from the recesses of his mind and Naraku frowned slightly.  
Under most circumstances Naraku's power was unwavering and held Onigumos thoughts in the back of his mind. But not now. His concentration had faultered and he heard Onigumo.  
"Wretched humans."  
He stood, Onigumo's voice and thoughts locked, once again, were he could not hear them.  
Now, as he stared out the window at the purple maisma he had created around his fortress, his thoughts returned to Izumi.  
His former lover.  
But something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. - - - - - -  
The shrill ringing of a phone in his ear awoke him. With a quick look at the clock he saw it was 3:27 A.M. and he picked up the phone.  
"Who ever this is, your crazy for calling in the middle of the night."  
Soft crying on the other end alerted him and he bolt up-right in his bed, the sheets falling from his shoulders into a crumpled heap in his lap.  
"Izumi? What is it? What's wrong?"  
"I need you-" She managed to choke out those three words before he cut her off.  
"Im coming right now. Are you at home?" He was already out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants and a button up shirt, the phone tucked securely between his cheek and his shoulder.  
"Yes," She whispered.  
"Good." His voice was gentle, soothing. "Im on my way. Stay there," He ordered.  
"Be careful." She whispered and the dying pulse of her line rang in his ears. He felt his blood run cold. It had been well over a month since they had first slept together. And that was the only time. But, she said she hadn't had her period. Izumi was three and a half weeks pregnant. Naraku looked away from the purple mist shrouding his entire place of residence and turned his icy gaze to the flickering candle flame in the center of the room.  
He had a child....with the woman he once loved. Once.  
Izumi....Izumi Higurashi.  
With his daughter. Now sixteen and totally unaware of her blood line.  
He was sure of it. Kagome Higurashi was his daughter.

* * *

Hey u got to love me and lizzie for this but here is the chap, all for Naraku but the next ur going to hate me (MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all I Know it has been a long time from me, but as they say the good can't stay down…okay I know that I need to finish up but here has been the dealing. One I'm back in school so hopefully I can get these ones I promise thrown up and two if I'll be posting again on a good daily basis. So I hope that the rest of the chapters are up to your standers…please to remember that posting a review is a fast way to get the next chapter up to date and to let me know what you wish to see in the chapter as well.

* * *

Looking at the tree as Miroku can hear the wings of the poisonous insects. "They're just sitting here like they need a order from someone." He whispered to himself. Inu Yasha look over at him as he stood and walked to the tree. "Yea Naraku had them watch out for Kikyo," sighing as he was closer to the tree, looking right in to Kagome's eyes, "I plan to kill her if she shows her face but after she gives us Kagome."

Kagome sighed as she was again in the invisible thanks to Kikyo. Inu Yasha incited that they would be stay on the cliff and not moving. Kikyo stood on the outside of the forest and watched with a sneer as the group looked lost with out their precious little mike her renication.

Kagome looked around then seen kikyo. Giving a shocked looked as she looked at her group whose back was turned to her as she called out to them. "HEY COME ON, KIKYO IS NEAR!" The soul gather began to move around as it stated to squeeze her. She gave a yep. Walking on the other side was of the clearing was a Taller man with the hair the same shade as Inu Yasha, but a deep richer texture.

Looking at his older brother as he walked up them. "Sesshomaru," was all he got as Inuyasha went back to campfire and not looking at him. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother and looked at each members but knowing he missed spotted the young miko. "Little Brother where is the miko?" Inuyasha looked at him, "Kagome was taken by Kikyo, and Naraku has joined us to help find her."

Taken back by what his younger brother has said. Sesshomaru walked up to him. "What do you mean Naraku has joined you, I thought you all wish to end that half-breeds life?" Miroku looked up to the older brother, "it seems that naraku and Kagome share the same blood, but from what we have gathered he really didn't wish to do all that he was done." The Taiyouki walked over to the tree and sat down need the base, "I have much to discuss with your miko so I shall wait until she returns, but if she is as you say why not she try to absorb the way Naraku does?"

Everyone looked at him as he had grown another head. Kagome looked down at the older demon and gasp. He looked up right into her eyes. Giving Kagome an idea, as she started to gather some of her ability and finding that she did have some demon in her. She would wait until the others where asleep. She the sun began to sat she looked at her friends. Sesshomaru could feel the demon aura around him, but not saying a thing.

Holding his head down to look as he was asleep he began to talk to the tree, if anyone seen. "Do not draw too much or you will lose yourself and you will die." Kagome looked at him shocked but did as he said. "What ever you wish to kill makes it as your own part of your body then kills it."

Kagome looked at the large soul gather and saw as it would react to her new demon powers, as it began to move around and away from her as she started to glow pink, fading into blue then turning into purple as the soul gather began to cry out as it began to die. Sesshomaru watched as the aura around him changed looked down at his body as his once slavered arm was now whole. As the wind began to change Inu Yasha looked around as he seen his brother's arm began to grow and looking as if it never was gone from his body.


End file.
